


hold onto this

by ackermanx



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Other Characters Are Mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 03:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17654882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackermanx/pseuds/ackermanx
Summary: he is calm.





	hold onto this

**Author's Note:**

> funny things happen when you're at work and bored out of your mind (see: this fic)

he is calm, is what he is.

mitsuki thinks that if anyone were to be a physical embodiment of the word "calm," it would be osaka sougo. not just because of his general demeanor, which certainly is nice to have when the rest of IDOLiSH7 are wild cards in their own right. but because being around him reminds mitsuki of home.

maybe it's because the way he treats the other members in their group, like they're all his little siblings and all deserving of spoiling. maybe it's because whenever sougo is around, mitsuki knows that everything will turn out alright. he is the calm before the storm, the calm on the middle of the storm, the calm after the storm -

\- and mitsuki has to forcibly shut down that train of thought. he knows it's a bad idea, getting all emotional like this when he's drunk, sougo's drunk, and mitsuki will most definitely regret being this sappy the next morning.

"hey," mitsuki whispers, tugging on the arm that sougo has been holding captive for the past half hour. "you should sleep."

sougo mumbles something unintelligible, defying the laws of physics to flop forwards even more and burrow his face into mitsuki's shoulder. "you should," mitsuki continues, even though he can sense that this is a losing battle. "i'm going to wake you up early tomorrow, you know? and you're going to be all drowsy, and you're going to start calling me mitsuki-san again, and you're going to fall asleep at the kitchen table before I even finish making breakfast because your head hurts and you're still sleepy."

still no response beyond light snoring.

mitsuki resigns himself to his fate.

he says a goodnight to yamato and tsunashi-san, both of whom are solidly passed out on a couch. he also offers a mental thank-you note to whoever had scheduled this IDOLiSH7 and TRIGGER party to take place at their dorms and not gaku's house - it makes carrying sougo back to his room so much easier, especially when he's very solidly asleep like this.

"deadweight," mitsuki mutters with no real malice. he's in for at least a month of blackmail if anyone sees this, but. right now, the pros outweigh the cons, especially since mitsuki is utterly, disgustingly in love.

he scoops up sougo, adjusting the positioning so that legs get draped over mitsuki's arms and a head rests solidly on mitsuki's shoulder. this does make opening doors a little more difficult, but mitsuki is not one to walk away from obstacles. he marches down the hall (quietly), looks at sougo's dorm room door with all the confidence he can muster, and stretches out his right hand.

very slowly.

mitsuki thinks that he could rival a snail. it's a small bragging point that he'll have to bring up later.

he's almost done it - the doorknob is within his grasp - when sougo shifts positions. he curls farther into mitsuki's chest, forcing mitsuki to lean forward to compensate, and curls a fist into mitsuki's shirt. "love you," he mumbles sleepily, then immediately goes back to snoring.

mitsuki swears he can feel his heart stop.

"idiot." he plants a kiss on top of sougo's head. "you can tell me you love me in the morning. when you're awake."

…the door is too much effort. mitsuki thinks that he left his own room wide open, it should be easy enough to get both of them in there and settled down, even in this state. he'll tuck sougo in on his bed, close the door, wash up, and…maybe crawl into bed next to sougo.

it's only the two of them here. no one can judge if mitsuki tucks himself in under sougo's chin, if he presses more kisses along sougo's jawline, if he thinks that falling asleep to the sound of sougo's heartbeat is the most calming thing in the world.

 

* * *

 

"mitsuki-sa - ah. mitsuki. mitsuki? are you awake?"

"i am now," mitsuki grumbles, burying his face into the nearest blanket. "why are you up before me? i was supposed to wake you up. it was supposed to be a terrible experience for you."

a hand teases one of mitsuki's away from the bedsheets and tangles their fingers together. "i'm - um - i'm awake now."

mitsuki makes an affirmative noise. (sougo's hand is warm.)

"so i just wanted to. tell you that. that i - i love you. um."  
.  
this is not fair. sougo just woke up, and he's already being unbearable for mitsuki's heart. all that mitsuki wants to do is hold on to sougo's hand a little tighter, bask in this warmth a little more before he has to get up, maybe tell sougo that he loves him back.

so that's exactly what he does.

**Author's Note:**

> COME YELL AT ME ON TWITTER @axlotlols


End file.
